(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescence (“EL”) display device, or the like. The thin film transistor array panel typically includes a scanning signal wire or a gate wire, which transfers a scanning signal, and an image signal line or a data wire, which transfers an image signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate wire and data wire, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like.
A color filter may be disposed in the thin film transistor array panel to ensure precise alignment between a pixel electrode and a color filter. In this case, the pixel electrode is typically connected through a contact hole of the color filter to the thin film transistor.
Currently, a demand for small-sized display panel with high resolution increases. In a small-sized display panel, an aperture ratio may be improved by reducing a size of the contact hole.